


最好的爱煞人武器

by Abyssgazesback



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, light asphyxiophilia, 第一人称, 脱离原作的当代生活AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssgazesback/pseuds/Abyssgazesback
Summary: 台风夜一起下沉





	最好的爱煞人武器

天气预报说今天因为受台风影响将天降大雨。我听着广播里播报的风速和方向，计算着这个气旋还要多长时间到达这个城市，到的是时候大概午夜吧。

 

他下了班推开公寓门看到我在沙发上玩手机，说了句噢你回来啦，然后坐我旁边开始抽烟。我虽然会但是不太喜欢抽烟，但我喜欢看他抽烟的样子，手漂亮脸清爽的人抽烟当然也相当好看。

 

我们晚饭吃得非常随便。我嗜甜，而他的味觉更偏好咸口味。我们中学时一起吃食堂的时候经常互相挖苦，时至今日奔往而立之年也不会为了口味大起争执了，吃饭时还是你吃你的我做我的，两种口味泾渭分明。我们有一句没一句地聊天，我问他你今天下班怎么这么早，他说要刮台风学校都准备停课了。我说，今天我们单位休息那么碗我洗了吧，他说行那我去看会儿电视。除了我们聊天的声音就是哗哗的雨声。我洗碗时听见电视里传出两句《夜有所梦》的歌词。

“我拒捕，我要逃，我要挂号。我一路睡不好…”  
只怪梦境太嘈。  
我跟上这句，心想他是不是在看一档港乐节目。

 

做爱的时候我忍不住掐住了他的脖子。那条脖颈修长白净，紧紧贴合着线条漂亮的骨骼，我虽然不懂骨相具体到底是什么回事，但我有点懂美人在骨不在皮这句话是什么意思。更多时候他像月亮一样沉默而干净，月亮是他的喻体。有些时刻他看起来很像用玻璃这类透明易碎的东西做成的，他信任我，会在我面前展现自己的脆弱性。恍惚间我有一种破坏、捏碎这种漂亮的东西的冲动，把手伸了出去。我是个一米八多的男人，手算是比较大的，很轻松就能把别人的脖颈捏在手里。我先坦白我们平日玩什么都是两厢情愿，他说的，他喜欢粗暴一些，我就尝试着去粗暴地对他，看他的反应，做爱不就是为了让两个人都舒服吗。

 

呼吸受阻的他慌乱了起来，用綿薄的力气推搡着我，让我松手。多脆弱。我只要手上加力就可以拿走一个不到三十岁的成年男人的性命。他不像平常一样，现在已经完全归我摆布了。这种认知激发我內心深处的一些罪恶的快感…我占有着这个人，我可以敲碎他的骨头，饮他的血，撕咬他的肉。一时间我提着的不像是个人，倒像我刚搬来这个公寓时捡到的那只猫，那个雨夜我把那只湿漉漉的杂色幼猫从杂草堆里捧岀来，手上可以触摸到体温和微弱的脉搏…这是一个鲜活的、跳动着的生命，而它的存亡与否也看我救不救它。

 

过了两秒我把手松开，我也怕真的弄伤他。他大口大口地喘着气，疲软又乏力地靠在我身上，温热的鼻息扑来我皮肤上，而他瑟瑟发抖像被片被秋风吹打的落叶。我安抚地摸着他的背说对不起。他还没有恢复好呼吸，断断续续地说完了我的名字，对我说，没关系…你，你做什么都可以。

 

等他平静下来以后我们又做了一次，他喜欢亲吻和抚摸我身上这些密密麻麻的疤痕，我有点痒。这一次高潮的时候他哭了出来，这种脆弱又可怜兮兮的样子很稀奇，他是个宁可流血也不怎么流泪的人，他哭叫着叫我的名字，抓着我的胳膊，像溺水的人抱住一块浮木。

 

我把阴茎从他屁股里拔了出来，在贤者时间里出神地望着天花板。我人生在世这二十八年里，死生师友，这间我和他同住的小公寓就是最后的寓所，他也一样，除了我们这里无处可去了。今夜台风过境，雨声极大，啪啪地打在窗上，我想我要是忘了关窗户，让雨水全灌进来，一定会把这个小公寓淹没吧？而我可以抱着他一同室息，在雨水里下沉。我也不打算那么做，这间属于我和他的门窗紧闭的小公寓就是世界上最安全的地方，我翻了个身凑得离他更近了点。


End file.
